


Shots Taken

by Lunar21eclipse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar21eclipse/pseuds/Lunar21eclipse
Summary: Karkat loves Dave more then anything. But does he love Dave enough to take a bullet for him?





	1. Chapter 1

Dave held Karkat's hand as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I love you so damn much Karkat," Dave said as he kissed the trolls cheek, grinning at the red blush that he loved so much spread across Karkat's cheeks.

"Shut up Dave!" Karkat squeaked as he hid his face in his sweater. Dave chuckled and nudged Karkat playfully.

"Oh come on Karkat! You know you love it and even if you deny it, I know deep down, you really do love it," Dave teased Karkat before he looked up, his apartment building looming over him. "Whelp, I guess this is where we part Karkat." He looked at the troll and smiled. Karkat then pulled Dave close to him, kissing his lips softly. They stayed like that for a little while before they pulled away.

"I love you Dave," Karkat said as he started to walk to to his place. Dave smiled and turned into and headed into the front area of the apartment buildings that was fenced off, closing the gate behind him. Dave was about to open the main door of the apartment complex when he heard Karkat yell out something, the resounding bang of a gunshot echoing in Dave's ears. Dave turned, seeing someone run down the street. He looked back over and saw Karkat already in a pool of blood on the ground. Dave felt his heart sink into his gut. He jumped over the fence, darting to the fallen figure in front of him as fast as he could. He fell to the ground next to Karkat, picking him up into his arms as he yelled for help as loud as he could. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held Karkat close to his chest.

Karkat looked up at Dave, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Heh, I always knew I'd take a bullet for your red eyed ass," He said, chuckling slightly then coughing up blood. Dave clutched him closer to his chest, his sobs echoed through Karkat's eras as his eye lids grew heavy, forcing him to close them. Dave held him as he heard sirens in the distance, but they seemed like they couldn't get there fast enough.

"You're going to be okay Karkat. Breath. Just breath. Hey! Open your eyes! Come back to me Karkat! It's okay, your okay. Just wake up! Please! Wake up! Don't do this to me! You can't do this to me! I love you too much Karkat! Please come back to me Karkat!" Dave was now yelling as he held the limp troll in his arms.

Dave didn't know how much time had passed, but paramedics were taking Karkat away from Dave, people surrounded the entire scene, and cops were picking Dave up and guiding him to a cop car while asking him questions. It was too much for Dave and as soon as he was placed inside of the cop car, he broke. Sobs and angered screams echoed from the car and down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been nearly three months since Karkat had been shot. The media was finally sick of covering the story and had moved onto some murder story that happened in the state. The police had finally let Dave out of prison and no longer considered him a suspect of the shooting. Dave now spent most of his time sitting next to Karkat's bed, most of the time he was in tears. "What did you mean by you knew you'd take a bullet for me? And why Karkat? My life's not worth yours," Dave asked as he sobbed quietly, leaning forward and resting his head next to Karkat's side. Normally Dave would be happy that Karkat was at least alive, but not in this case. He had been informed by the doctors that there was a 90% chance that Karkat wasn't going to wake up.

These words echoed in Dave's head over and over, making him feel worse and worse. He should have done something. He should have walked Karkat home. He should have offered for Karkat to come inside. Anything that would have changed the troll's fate.

Dave was still crying when his sister, Rose, and her fiancé, Kanaya, walked into the hospital room to check on him. Dave normally would have stopped crying in the presence of his sister, but he just couldn't think of anything other then the troll that laid in the hospital bed.

Rose knelt down next to Dave, pulling him into a tender hug. "I am so sorry Dave. I can't even begin to fathom the pain that you must be feeling. I would have broke in your situation. Just hang in there Dave. You know Karkat better then anyone. You know he's to stubborn and bull headed to let something like this be what takes him. He'll wake up. I'm almost positive about it Dave. Dave looked at his sister, tears pouring from under his shades that he wore.

"God I hope you're right Rose. I really hope that he'll wake up. I'm nothing without him!" He said through sobs as he broke down in the hospital room again.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat woke up in pitch black. He was laying down. On what he had no fucking clue. But he did know that he hurt. And everywhere. And silence. The silence nearly drove Karkat mad. He tried to sit up, to move, but with no luck at all. As he laid there, things started to come back to his memory. He was heading home to his place after saying by to Dave when he noticed there was someone standing across the street from Dave's place with their hood pulled up. Karkat watched as the man pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Dave. Karkat reacted before he even thought and he had yelled as he jumped in front of the gun as the stranger pulled the trigger. Then pain. It shot through his entire body and he became paralyzed as he fell to the ground. Then Dave was yelling. And crying. No, sobbing. It broke Karkat's heart. But then he fell asleep. Then he woke up here. Like this.

Karkat laid there for a while then it was like a radio was switched on. Suddenly he was hearing everything. He still couldn't move and everything was still pitch black. But at east now he wasn't in that torturing silence. He heard what sounded like machines beeping in the distance. And speaking over a mega phone. Karkat was trying to piece everything when he heard Dave come visit him for the first time. Karkat's heart broke as he listened to Dave talk. The pain in his voice put Karkat in almost as much pain as what it sounded like Dave was in. Dave talked for a while then it sounded like someone ordering him that he had enough time and it was time to go back. Go back to what, Karkat didn't know.

You see, even though Karkat was in his comatose state, he was able to hear everything that went on around him. But after that day, he really wish he couldn't.

Dave had walked into the room. Karkat could tell by his footsteps. He had memorized them and noticed the differences from the others from how long he had been in this darkness.

"Hey Karkat, sorry I haven't came and visited in a while. Things have been busy with my family. Dirk ran away. We have no clue where he is at. And Rose and Kanaya finally got married," Dave's voice hitched and Karkat's heart stung hearing the pain. "We wish you could have been there Karkat. You would have been the best man." There was a pause of silence before Dave spoke again. "Well, it's Valentines Day and I thought would come along and say hey. Heh, like you can hear me or what not." Karkat then heard the creak of a chair as he guessed that Dave sat in it. "Thing is though Karkat...You've been in a coma for over a year now...And well. If you don't wake up within the next two weeks, they're taking you off..." Dave couldn't finish his sentence as he broke down in another fit of tears and it tore at Karkat that much more. He wish he could get up. He wish he could hug Dave and tell him that he was okay. That he didn't need to worry.

Karkat heard as Dave slowly stopped sobbing then he stood up. "Karkat. If you can hear me. Please wake up. If not for you or for me, do it for everyone else. Please just wake up." Then Karkat heard as the footsteps walked out and he was left to his own thoughts again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave stood by Karkat's hospital bed, tears falling down his cheeks and he had Karkat by the shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Karkat! Please you need to wake up! They're taking you off of the support tomorrow! You can't do this to me Karkat!" His voice hitched and he started to cry uncontrollably. "Please wake up Karkat!!"

A nurse had to forcefully remove Dave from the hospital for being to loud. Dave sat outside the entire night, not getting a single wink of sleep as he hoped and prayed that Karkat was going to wake up. And he couldn't help as his mind traveled to what if he didn't wake up. Dave started crying all over again, even though at this point it hurt to just breath, but he couldn't stop.

The hours passed and soon a doctor walked out and looked at Dave. Dave looked up at the doctor and his eyes lit up with hope and he jumped to his feet.

"Is he okay? Is he finally awake?" Dave forced the words through his throat even though it felt like he was spitting needles. The doctor looked at Dave and rested his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...But you can say goodbye. You have 15 minutes."

Dave felt like a wall just hit him, knocking the wind from his lungs and everything around him was spinning. He then nodded slightly, following the doctor. He would be crying, but his tear ducts were dry and his throat too sore. 

He walked into the room, seeing Karkat still in his comatose state. Dave sate by the bed.

"Karkat... Normally I'm not one for shit like this... But you mean more to me then my own life. And, if you can hear me, I just want you to know that I love you, even now." Dave chocked as he wanted to cry, but once again, was unable too.

"As much as I can't stand the sound of my own name, I just can't get enough of the way you say it. The way it rolls off of your tongue almost as if you'd just kissed it before sending it my way, enthralls me to an intensity that no one would ever be able to describe. It's in the way you say my name as if it was born from your soul and nurtured by your voice that has me shamelessly begging for you to say it again and again. So Karkat, if you can hear me, say my name. Please?" Dave said as he rested his head against Karkat's. "Please."

Dave didn't know how much time passed, but the doctor walked in and rested a hand on Dave's shoulder again. "We need to pull the plug now."

Dave felt emotionless as he hesitated then nodded. The doctor motioned for him that he could stay in the hall, but Dave shook his head. The doctor made sure one last time that Dave didn't want to leave, then he started shutting off the machines that had kept Karkat alive for this long. Dave watched, emotionless, as Karkat's heart rate slowed, til it finally stopped. Dave looked at the monitor then he collapsed on the bed, holding Karkat in his arms as he screamed. He didn't care that his throat was on fire or if he got kicked out. He just couldn't believe that Karkat was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

It's now been 8 years since Karkat was taken off of the life support and proclaimed dead. 8 years since Dave's world came crashing down around him. 8 years of suicidal thoughts, and only 2 months that Dave was clean from alcohol, drugs, and fresh cuts on his wrists. He had started to date Terezi about a year ago, but most of the time they spend together is filled with fights and arguments and the time they spend apart is filled with tears for the friend that they had lost that kept them both stable.

Dave was walking down the sidewalk next to Terezi. They had one of their arguments and now they were just walking. Trying to both calm down. Dave held Terezi's hand, but he didn't look at her. He wore a short sleeve shirt, his scars and scabs clearly visible. Terezi refused to look at his arms. She hated the marks that scattered his arms, and he knew that. And yet he continued to show them off like they were some sort of trophy.

As they walked, they passed the grave that Karkat was buried in. Without saying anything, Dave headed into the cemetery, pulling Terezi along with him.

"Ow, what the fucking hell Dave?! Where are. . . Oh for fucks sake you need to stop visiting his fucking grave!! It's not like he's going to pop-."

"Shut the fuck up you fucking bitch! I can visit him any fucking time I want! As far as I'm concerned he still deservers for us to at least fucking visit!" Dave yelled, cutting Terezi off before he ripped his hand from hers and headed to Karkat's grave.

Dave was now collapsed on his knees as he hugged Karkat's grave. Tears were streaming down his face and he shook from sobbing. He heard a branch snap and he instantly wiped the tears and looked up, staring at Terezi as she stood a few feet away. 

She was completely silent for a while before she spoke. "Do you still love him?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. And with one simple sentence, Dave broke Terezi's heart.

"I will always love him more then you." He spoke with no emotions then turned away and leaned against Karkat's grave as silent tears fell down his cheeks.

Terezi's voice hitched slightly and she turned, trying to make her way out of the grave without falling over any of the graves. By the time she had managed to find her way out, she was in tears and sobbing. She didn't care where she was as she tried to head home. She was heading across the street, not knowing that the light red or green she just walked across.

The horn from semi truck's horn blared and before Terezi had time to react, she felt her body being crushed with an immense weight. Pain seared through her entire body, then everything went black and her thoughts had gone blank. Nothing was left behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Dave had chased after Terezi, feeling bad after yelling at her like he did. He had just got past the fence when he saw Terezi get demolished by a passing Semi. Dave's stomach turned as he watched her body fold and crumple and get ripped apart under the semi. He chocked then vomited. He was in shock and couldn't even grab his phone t call 911.

The police showed up to find Dave sobbing and puking. The ambulance took him and made sure he wasn't going to choke on his vomit. After they made sure he was okay, the police tried to ask him what happened, but Dave was still so disgusted with himself and angry, that he didn't, couldn't, answer them.

They released Dave and he headed home, the image of Terezi's mutilated body was stuck in his head, repeating in front of him over and over.

By the time Dave got to his home, tears were again flooding from his eyes and he had puked another two more times, though now all that came out was his stomach acid. He stumbled into his bathroom as he puked once again. He coughed, this time some blood coming up and he held onto his sink as he forced himself to stand. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Just one more time. That's all I need. One. More. Time." He said to himself as he reached up and grabbed the blood stained razor that he had come to call his friend. He placed it on his wrist. He hesitated then changed where the blade was so t was right on his vein. He then pressed the blade down, and hard, cutting upwards, following his main vein in his arm all the way to his shoulder. He dropped the razor and looked at his reflection. He forced himself to smile.

"I'm going to get to see you again Karkat. I'm going to get to hold you in my arms." He closed his eyes an he felt himself hit the floor, the pain in his arm screamed at him, but he didn't care. He was going to see the love of his life


End file.
